This invention relates to aqueous metal shaping compositions and processes for using these compositions.
Metal shaping has been an integral part of industrial innovation going back hundreds of years. Metal shaping is performed in a wide variety of commercial industries and results in products utilized by a vast majority of the world population.
Metal shaping is typically achieved by applying a mechanical force to a metal substrate. As a die forms a shape from a metal blank, the metal blank moves into the shape of the die. The flow of the metal is controlled through pressure applied to the blank and lubrication applied to the die or the blank. If the form moves too easily, wrinkles can occur. To correct this, more pressure or less lubrication must be applied to the blank to limit the flow of material and cause the material to stretch or thin. However, if too much pressure is applied, the shaped metal piece can become too thin and break.
Metal shaping is utilized in a wide variety of industries to prepare metal products for both personal and commercial uses. Recent advances in the metal shaping art have resulted in the use of metal shaping compositions which are applied to the metal substrate prior to application of the mechanical force. The success of metal shaping is not only dependent on the flow and stretch of the metal, but the properties conveyed by the metal shaping composition. However, these metal shaping compositions do not provide sufficient anticorrosive properties.
Significant technical advances have resulted in improved compositions for shaping metals and processes using same. However, what is still needed in the art are compositions and methods for shaping metals which are resistant to corrosion.